Semiconductor manufacturing processes often implement one of a number of wafer bonding techniques. Wafer bonding is a packaging technology performed at wafer-level for the fabrication of, for example, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), nanoelectromechanical systems (NEMS), microelectronics, and optoelectronics devices. By way of example, a plurality of MEMS devices may be fabricated on a device wafer. A cap wafer may then be bonded to the device wafer in order to provide protection for the sensitive structures on the device wafer from environmental influences such as temperature, moisture, high pressure, and oxidizing agents. The stacked wafer structure of the device wafer with the cap wafer may subsequently undergo wire bonding, device testing, and singulation operations in order to produce a plurality of individual devices.